Sakura-chan ¿Eres tú?
by SangoxSesshomaruTaisho
Summary: Debido a un experimento Sakura regresa a la tierna edad de 5 años. Tsunade logra ayudarla con las píldoras que la pelirosa creó a revertir el efecto, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando la aldea de Konoha conozca a una Sakura Haruno de 25 años?, siendo una diosa para todos, incluyendo cierto poseedor del Sharingan. —Creo que debería quedarme así. —¿Sakura-chan que estas diciendo?
1. Capitulo 1: La píldora

Hola a todos! he aqui una nueva historia, al principio pretendía que fuera un One-Shot, pero como estoy corta de inspiración lo tengo que cortar hasta ahí, seguramente no demoraré en terminarlo, después de todo serán solo dos capítulos, tal vez con un epílogo, todo depende de sus reviews ! como siempre x3

En fin, disfruten! c:

Aclaraciones:

-**blabla- Diálogo**

**-**_blabla- Pensamientos_

_-_blabla- Narración

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto, la historia es mia y no permito plagio. c: (Inner: quien va a plagiar esta mierda Aldana no seas incredula -Cierra la boca maldita! c:)

A LEER ! :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura-chan, ¿Eres tú?**

Era un día común y corriente en las calles de Konoha, los civiles realizaban sus tareas del día, y los ninjas, algunos entre las sombras, protegían la aldea o simplemente se tomaban un descanso. El Jinchuriki del Kyubi y el portador del Sharingan caminaban por la calle principal de la zona comercial de la aldea. Naruto como siempre iba hablando hasta por los codos mientras que el Uchiha caminaba despreocupadamente, soltando algún que otro monosílabo.

**-Teme que te parece si vamos a ver a Sakura-chan al hospital… desde que volviste hace 4 meses no la has visto**- Decía el rubio dramatizando, como si el azabache hubiese cometido un error imperdonable

-**Hmp- **Respondió indiferente

El rubio sonrió, él extrañaba a su pelirosa compañera, casi hermana. Últimamente casi ni la había visto, se la pasaba encerrada en el hospital con la Godaime y Shizune, al parecer estaban trabajando en unos Jutsus muy complejos en los que se necesitaba un excelente manejo de chakra, algo que, por mucho, Sakura era la mejor. Según lo poco que ésta le había comentado estaba trabajando en un Jutsu medico capaz de acelerar el proceso de curación. Estaban a unas calles del hospital cuando se cruzaron con Rock Lee, que al saber que irían a visitar a la pelirosa, se les unió sin pensárselo dos veces.

**-He oído que Sakura-san esta muy ocupada en el hospital, la llama de la juventud vive en mi querida flor de cerezo**- Gritaba Lee mientras corazones flotaban alrededor suyo, Naruto y Sasuke por su parte se mantuvieron lo mas alejados que podían, no quería que se les contagie el típico discurso que alumno y maestro decían con tanta frecuencia.

Los azules ojos del portador del Kyubi reconocieron al instante la estructura del hospital, y acelerando el paso, se fue acercando, seguido de un energético Lee, y unos metros mas atrás, con paso tranquilo, Sasuke. Naruto apenas cruzo la entrada del hospital pudo ver a sus otros compañeros. El equipo 8, 10 y el resto del equipo Gai también estaban esperando.

**-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?- **Pregunto a Shikamaru quien era a quien tenia mas cerca

-**La Godaime nos citó a todos aquí… parece que tenia un importante comunicado que hacernos- **Explico con pereza mientras que soltaba un bostezo. Cuando los ojos del rubio cayeron en la pequeña figura de la joven Hyuga no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir corriendo hasta ella, estirando los brazos, pero fue detenido por un pie en su cara

-**Neji nii-san no seas tan malo con Naruto-** Decía la joven Hyuga mientras trataba de separar el pie de su primo del rostro de su pobre novio.

-**Habíamos acordado Uzumaki, que delante mio no habría ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto**- Murmuraba malhumorado el genio Hyuga. Sasuke se extraño ante eso, estaba de acuerdo con que casi ni había pasado tiempo con Naruto ni mucho menos con algunos de ellos pero le extrañaba el raro comportamiento de los Hyuga y del dobe de su amigo. Primero, Hyuga Hinata siempre fue una chica demasiado tímida, y siempre que tenia a Naruto cerca, o hiperventilaba, se sonrojaba o en algunos casos de desmayaba. Por parte del castaño nunca se imagino que seria sobreprotector con su prima y mas aun de Naruto, acaso él y la ojiperla?... Sonrió con burla. "_Así que de eso se trataba_" pensó el Uchiha. Al parecer el dobe tendría que contarle muchas cosas, ya que no imagino que las cosas cambiarían tanto en poco tiempo… ¿o quizás 4 años era mucho tiempo? Negó mentalmente, no era un tema que le importara.

-**Pero si solo iba a abrazarla, Dattebayo!**

-**Neji ya déjalo tranquilo, ¿Hinata es su novia no? ¡Pues deja que la trate como tal**!- Se escucho una aguda voz y al instante apareció una castaña con dos rodetes jalándolo al ojiperla para que dejara a su pobre prima tranquila.

-**Naruto**- Llamo el Uchiha y a los pocos segundos el rubio estaba en frente suyo – **¿De que mierda me perdí?-** Naruto soltó una leve carcajada y se acercó un poco mas al Uchiha, para que solo este lo escuchara.

-**Veras teme, las cosas cambiaron un poco desde que te fuiste… el día que Tsunade-ba-chan te dijo que tu castigo seria 2 años sin misiones también te explico ciertas cosas, pero todas de tu castigo, nunca te menciono nada de nosotros y como tu, maldito patán, no te dignaste a ir a visitarme nunca, jamás te pude contar los chismes de la aldea- **Explicaba el rubio soltando una risita, Sasuke frunció el ceño, haciéndole entender a Naruto que se apresurara- **Ya ya, no pongas esa cara que te saldrán arrugas**…-suspiró-** como te diste cuenta Hinata y yo ahora estamos juntos pero no solo nosotros** –Naruto se acercó, al punto de que estaba susurrándole al oído al Uchiha- **Neji también sale con Tenten pero solo nosotros lo sabemos, Ino estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Shikamaru pero no resulto, ahora ella esta con Sai, o como tu le dices "tu copia barata" y el vago esta saliendo con Temari de Suna. **

**-Hmp al parecer todos andan con pareja eh… no vayas a embarazar a tu chica o Neji y su padre te destrozaran- **Comento burlón el Uchiha haciendo que a Naruto se le subieran todos los matices del color rojo a la cara. Pronto apareció la Hokage y con una inclinación, que Sasuke hizo de mala gana, esperaron a que hablara.

-**Como todos saben estuvimos haciendo investigaciones acerca del aceleramiento de la curación**-comenzó la rubia- **y como también saben, Sakura Haruno estaba a cargo de dicha investigación ya que como todos confirmaron, ella ahora es la mejor Kunoichi que hay**- Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal comentario, la molestia rosada, ¿la mejor en algo? Tendría que confirmarlo- **Pero no todo siempre sale bien y ocurrió un accidente- **Ante esto todos se intrigaron y algunos preocuparon- **Sakura ha sufrido… un cambio, demasiado drástico**- Ahora la mayoría estaba preocupado, incluyendo al rubio y un poco también al Uchiha, aunque se lo negara**- La idea original era hacer este tipo de curación en píldoras, para que no se gaste tanto chakra a la hora de curar a los shinobis heridos y obviamente antes de poder usarlas teníamos que confirmar que estas realmente funcionen, y conociendo el carácter de Sakura imaginaran que ella fue la voluntaria –**Explicaba con cierto tono de orgullo la Hokage- **El proceso es bastante simple, las células tienen que regenerarse para que la herida cierre el doble de rápido, algo que el chakra de una Kunoichi se encarga de hacer… ahora bien, el experimento falló… ya que no solo las células se regeneraron sino que rejuvenecieron –**Termino de explicar la rubia, todos la miraron extrañados ya que no se imaginaban cual era el cambio drástico que había sufrido la pelirosa.

-¿**Que quieres decir con eso vieja?-** Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio lo que todos estaban pensando. Tsunade suspiró, y miro hacia la entrada del hospital donde venia Shizune, cuando ella estaba a unos pasos de la rubia se pudo ver detrás de la castaña una figura.

-**Me refiero, Naruto** –Dijo con tono molesto por haber sido llamada vieja- **a que las células de Sakura rejuvenecieron a tal punto… en que todo su organismo y cuerpo rejuvenecieron** –termino la Hokage. Todos miraron asombrados a Shizune quien se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a una mini-Sakura, de no más de 5 años, escondida detrás de las piernas de la mujer. Se acercaron curiosos a ver a la pequeña rosadita que miraba a todos con duda.

–**La razón por la cual los llame es simple… no tardara en difundirse la noticia de que la mejor medico ninja de la aldea esta imposibilitada para ejercer su oficio y mucho menos defenderse… por lo que será un blanco fácil, su deber como compañeros será protegerla en todo momento… al menos hasta contrarrestar el efecto de la píldora… no se tardara mas de tres días ya que lo único que** **hay que hacer es crear una píldora que haga el efecto opuesto, hay que ser cuidadosos para no agregarle demasiado aceleramiento porque podrían ver a una Sakura de 50 años… una aclaración, Sakura no se quedara nunca a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, siempre tendrá que haber alguien con ellos llegado el caso que nadie mas pueda cuidarla –**Todos asintieron y voltearon a ver al nombrado que solo lanzo una mirada indiferente, Naruto en cambio, tomó en brazos a la pequeña Sakura. Todos la miraron fijamente y la rosadita se escondió en el fuerte pecho del rubio- **Es normal que actúe como una niña acorde a esa edad a pesar de que ya haya vivido 17 años… el poder de las píldoras que ella creó es asombroso**- decía orgullosa la Hokage- **¿Que hacen todavía aquí? ¡Largo de una vez que hay trabajo que hacer!** –Todos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo excepto Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

-**Eh…Creo que debería quedarse en tu casa Hina-chan**- Decía el rubio, la ojiperla asintió.

-**Ne…Naruto-kun… tengo hambre**- se escucho que decía una aguda voz y miraron a la pequeña Sakura. Naruto suspiró, seria mas difícil de lo que creían cuidar a una Sakura de 5 años, solo esperaba que Tsunade se apresurase con las píldoras.

Hinata estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama, mirando al techo, se la veía despreocupada y tranquila, sobre su brazo, que estaba extendido, reposaba una durmiente Sakura, quien sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos un pequeño peluche, cortesía de Naruto.

Costó mucho encontrar algo que a la pequeña le agrade para almorzar, la primera opción de Naruto había sido ramen, cosa que hizo que a Hinata le cayera una gota de sudor, y Sasuke, suspirara inaudiblemente. Sakura odiaba el ramen y no le molesto, a su tierna edad, dejárselo en claro al rubio al aventarle con su, sorprendente, fuerza inhumana el tazón de ramen que momentos antes descansaba tranquilo frente a la pelirosa. Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos vio como su adorado alimento estaba esparcido por todo el suelo, regaño a Sakura, alegando que el ramen era delicioso y sagrado, pero al ver esos orbes jades llenarse de lágrimas, quiso morderse la lengua, la pequeña Sakura, para sorpresa de Naruto y Hinata abrazo una de las piernas del poseedor del Sharingan, quien la miro con fastidio. Antes de que la pelirosa llorase peor por la cara de pocos amigos que Sasuke traía, Naruto le pidió perdón, y Sakura siendo como es, corrió a abrazarlo, diciéndole que estaba perdonado, pero que si volvía a ofrecerle ramen lo estrangularía, cosa que hizo reír a Hinata y al propio Naruto.

Cuando al fin encontraron algo decente para que la pelirosa comiera, Sasuke se había marchado, a él no le permitían quedarse a solas con la pequeña y además no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de comer Sakura se refregaba sus ya cansados ojos con sus pequeñas palmas y cargándola en brazos, y dándole un suave beso a su novio, Hinata se dirigió a su casa para después, dejar en su cama a la pequeña.

2 días, 48 horas, 2880 interminables minutos habían pasado desde que Sakura volvió a la tierna edad de 5 años.

Y Naruto había perdido la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

Ayer por la tarde, mientras Tenten y Neji cuidaban de la pelirosa fueron atacados por unos ninjas renegados, la noticia se había esparcido con rapidez y había llegado a cada rincón del país del fuego.

Sakura estaba mucho más agresiva que de costumbre y a pesar de haber rejuvenecido 12 años aun poseía la fuerza necesaria para que al rubio le dolieran enormemente sus golpes, las únicas capaces de calmarla eran Ino y Hinata. Pero a los chicos odiaba tener cerca, exceptuando a Naruto. Hinata pensó que tal vez, a esa edad las niñas creen que los chicos son tontos y que podrían contagiarle piojos o alguna otra cosa, por lo cual comprendía un poco a la pequeña.

Al tercer día, todos, incluyendo Sasuke rogaban mentalmente que Tsunade haya terminado con las dichosas píldoras.

Todos esperaban impacientes afuera del hospital. Sakura había entrado hace ya dos horas, que era, técnicamente lo que tardaba la píldora en hacer efecto.

Sakura estaba recostada en una de las camillas, totalmente tapada, según Tsunade, haría efecto en unas pocas horas. Aunque podía sentirlo, sus extremidades estaban más largas, pero extrañamente estaba más agotada de lo normal, por eso se acostó, para al menos no dormirse parada como casi le ocurre hace un rato. Sintió como abrían la puerta de la habitación, y sintió un extraño chakra.

Definitivamente, no era alguien que ella conociera, lo cual la alarmaba. Mas aun cuando escuchó el ruido de un kunai. Eso definitivamente no era bueno, alguien se había infiltrado en el hospital, y estaba a punto de matarla.

Estaban todos esperando a que la Godaime les dijera el diagnostico de Sakura, cuando escucharon un estallido, como si hubieran destrozado una pared, cosa que, solo la pelirosa podía hacer.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando vieron un cuerpo estrellarse en el suelo a pocos metros de ellos, todos observaban impresionados al hombre que yacía semi-inconsciente. Aun mas se sorprendieron cuando vieron una figura cayendo sobre el cuerpo del hombre provocando un cráter mas profundo, levantando polvo y tierra, cosa que les impedía ver quien era la persona que le dio tal castigo al hombre.

El polvo volvía a asentarse, haciendo que la figura se notase más. La figura de una mujer, de unos 25 años, con el cabello rosado, les llamo la atención de sobremanera.

-**Sakura-chan?-** Murmuro sorprendido el rubio, y es que pasar de ver a una Sakura de 5 años a una de mas de 20, era algo que no todos los días se veía.

* * *

Aqué el primer capitulo c: espero que sigan esta historia como así también espero que les agrade c: no se olviden dejar review ! :D


	2. Capitulo 2: La apuesta

Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿no? Se que soy un asco de persona y no merezco que lean mis historias por todo lo que tardé en actualizar esta historia ni las otras que aun no lo he echo :c pero si aun les interesa, dejo un nuevo capitulo por aqui.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Kishimoto y yo solo los uso en esta humilde historia, sin fines de lucro**—**aunque no estaria mal que me paguen(?)**— **En fin la historia es mia y no permito plagio.

Aclaraciones:

**—blabla****—** Diálogo

"_blabla" Pensamientos _

-blabla- Narración

* * *

**'¿Sakura-chan, ¿Eres tú?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: La apuesta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******—**¿Quién mas podría ser? — Comento sarcástica la peli rosa, quien levantó, sujetándolo del cuello, al hombre inconsciente.

—**Sakura-chan te ves…más vieja**—Comentó el rubio como quien habla del clima. Se estremeció al notar que la peli rosa lo torturaba y mataba, muy lentamente, con la mirada. Estuvieron sumidos en un incómodo silencio hasta que momentos después Tsunade apareció.

La Hokage, sorprendida, sólo pudo mirar a Shizune quien ni lenta ni perezosa se llevó con dificultad el cuerpo del hombre para curarlo y así poder sacarle información, aunque viendo el desastre que la peli rosa dejó y suponiendo que Sakura uso demasiada fuerza, dudaba que despertase en pocos días, si es que sobrevivía.

Tsunade con un corto movimiento de cabeza les indico a todos que se retiraran, Sakura era capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Los integrantes del equipo siete permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar, esperando alguna declaración o algo que les aclare qué estaba pasando. Sakura miró sus manos, estaba consciente de que algo en ella no iba bien, miró a Naruto, luego Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, y nuevamente a Naruto, quien la miraba como si fuera una desconocida. La bata del hospital le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, por lo que supuso que era más alta, miró su cabello que estaba mucho más largo, rozándole el muslo, entonces pensó que tendría que cortárselo lo más pronto posible.

—**Por lo que veo las píldoras fallaron de nuevo, Sakura** — Comentó la rubia mientras se acercaba a su alumna, observándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Suspiro y pensó en la forma más eficaz para que Sakura vuelva a tener su edad original, pero concluyó, que para hacerlo tendría que tomar nuevamente la píldora.

Para Sakura era muy molesto.

Sakura sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo realmente, era diferente ¡se sentía extraña en su propio cuerpo! no estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, y eso la enfurecía, era demasiado para su gusto o para su paciencia. Miro a su maestra con cara de ¡_Nah!, ¿enserio?_ Aunque su boca no soltó ninguna palabra, dio un suspiro mitad frustración mitad cansancio ¿Por qué todas esas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella?

Claro, las supuestas desgracias que le sucedían a ella no se comparaban con las que sufrieron su mejor amigo y su ex (no tan ex) amor, ¡pero al menos ellos conservaban su cuerpo intacto!, no saltaban de una edad a otra como como si fuera magia, bufó molesta y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

—**Bueno… creo que tendré que esperar otros tres días **_**emocionantes **_**para que**,** quien sabe, quedar tan vieja como mi maestra o tan pequeña como la inteligencia de Naruto**— el comentario los sorprendió a todos incluyendo a Sasuke, aunque en su rostro no se movió una sola facción, la tensión era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un kunai, así que Naruto no tardó en hacer lo que más hace: (no sabe, solo hace) hablar.

— **¡Vamos Sakura-chan no puede ser tan malo, ttebayo!** — El rubio palmeo la espalda de la peli rosa, tratando de reconfortarla o al menos que se le pasara un poco el malhumor.

Y es que Sakura era tan peligrosa cuando estaba enfadada.

Ella y su sobrehumana fuerza, claro.

Sakura fijó su mirada en la de su amigo y después de unos momentos (aún más,si es que era posible) de incómodo silencio, le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, que a Sasuke le pareció la más hermosa que haya visto. Claro que después de haber pensado semejante cosa con respecto a su compañera de equipo, tuvo ganas de clavarse su espada en el estómago y morir.

Literalmente.

Kakashi, con una de sus absurdas excusas fue el primero en desaparecer. Sakura maldijo tanta desconsideración con su querida y pequeña (no tan pequeña) alumna. Tsunade le alcanzó su traje ninja a la peli rosa y desapareció también, probablemente a curar al ninja al que está segura, rompió unos cuantos huesos. También para terminar con la estúpida píldora para que toda esa ridícula situación termine. Se vistió en pocos segundos. Le desagradó que la ropa le quedara insinuantemente ajustada, realzando las definidas curvas, volvió a mirarse el cabello y se le ocurrió que quizás Sasuke con su linda y afilada espada podrían ayudarla, por lo que no dudó al dirigirse a Sasuke en lo que se acercaba nuevamente a su equipo, Sasuke le lanzo su mejor mirada de '_¿Qué demonios quieres?' _Mientras que Sakura solo uso esa hermosa y manipuladora sonrisa de nuevo y con su mejor cara de '_harás lo que yo te diga'_ se paró frente a él.

—**Lo que sea que tengas en mente, olvídalo**— Cortó serio el pelinegro.

—**Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decirte**— Contestó la peli rosa cruzándose de brazos.

—**No me interesa.**

—**Escucha Sasuke sólo necesito tu estúpida espada, no te estoy pidiendo que charles conmigo**— Sasuke dudó unos instantes antes de entregarle con fastidio la espada a la peli rosa, que ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros tomó su largo cabello y deslizando el filo de la espada lo cortó hasta dejarlo a media espalda, para después lanzarle el arma a su dueño quien la agarró y la guardó nuevamente en su funda.

—**¿Sakura-chan que hiciste?** — Preguntó alarmado el rubio.

—**Solo lo corté un poco, ¿no es obvio? Algo tan banal como mi cabello no tiene que entorpecerme en mí trabajo.**

—**Sí pero… Olvídalo.**

—**¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Naruto?**

—**Enserio no es nada Sakura-chan, ttebayo— **Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró nuevamente, y se concentró en el problema de edad que tenía. No podía regresar así como así a su casa y que sus padres la vean con más de 20 años, no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que harían, y honestamente no estaba de humor para soportar a sus padres al menos ese día, mañana quizás los enfrente. Por ahora solo tendría que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y alguien que les avise a sus padres que esa noche no estaría en casa. Lo mejor sería quedarse en el departamento de Ino, pero había un problema, era viernes y la rubia siempre salía los viernes, y si se quedaba en su departamento definitivamente la obligaría a salir con ella, y no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de ir a un club nocturno con su reciente cambio de cuerpo. Se le ocurrió quedarse con Hinata, definitivamente ella era la mejor opción.

—**Oye Naruto, ¿tienes idea de donde puede estar Hinata? — **Preguntó la peli rosa dirigiéndose al rubio.

—**Creo que está entrenando con Neji, ttebayo. ¿Para que la buscas?**

—**Es obvio que no puedo regresar a mi hogar y quería preguntarle a Hinata si podía quedarme en su casa al menos esta noche— **Respondió la peli rosa con un gesto desanimado.

—**Lo siento Sakura-chan pero esta noche Hinata y yo vamos a salir, ttebayo.**

— **No te preocupes Naruto, seguramente me quedaré en el departamento de Ino.**

— **¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no te quedas en el departamento de Sai? Seguro a él no le molestará… ¿No es así, Sai? — **El aludido miró a Naruto con un gesto de confusión en su rostro, Sakura golpeó en la cabeza al Uzumaki. El rubio acariciaba su cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor mientras soltaba una maldición.

— **¿Tú quieres que Ino me empale como a un maldito dango y que me devore? Qué pensaría de mi si me quedase a dormir en el departamento de su novio, Naruto idiota — **Gritaba enfadada la peli rosa amenazándolo con su puño.

—**¡No me golpees Sakura-chan, ttebayo! **La peli rosa inhaló profundo logrando serenarse.

—**No me queda otra, tendré que quedarme en el departamento de Ino— **Suspiro resignada y se cruzó de brazos.

—**¿Si no quieres quedarte con Ino porque no te quedas en la casa del Teme? **

Silencio absoluto.

Silencio que fue roto por las carcajadas de la peli rosa quien apretaba su estómago en un vano intento de calmar su risa, lo que provocó que Sasuke la mirara como si fuera lo más insoportable del mundo.

— **¿Estás hablando enserio? Sasuke y yo bajo el mismo techo definitivamente no es una buena idea— **El rubio sonrió con algo de malicia y se acercó lo suficiente a la peli rosa como para que ésta tuviera que alzar el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, ya que a pesar de ser mas adulta que él, Naruto había crecido bastante y seguía superándola en altura.

— **¿No será que tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte Sasuke, ttebayo? — **La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó al ver como la peli rosa fruncía el ceño y adoptaba una pose arrogante, desafiando en silencio al rubio.

—**Puedo romperle las costillas al héroe de Konoha si así lo quisiera, no le tengo miedo a un Uchiha y mucho menos a Sasuke— **El portador del Sharingan se enfureció con eso de decidir cosas que lo involucraban sin siquiera consultarle si estaba de acuerdo o no, por lo que se acerco visiblemente molesto a sus compañeros de equipo.

—**Yo nunca acepté tal cosa— **Dijo el moreno con tono seco.

—**Vamos Teme no seas miedoso… ¿O no será que eres gay y no quieres tener a alguien como Sakura-chan en tu casa? Porque eso es lo único que explicaría que no quisieras que se quede con lo linda que se ha puesto, ttebayo— **Explicaba pensativo el rubio, Sai quien ya se había acercado también solo sonrío falsamente como acostumbraba hacer.

—**Se nota que tener el pene pequeño te ha afectado aun más el cerebro, yo la veo igual de fea que siempre.**

Naruto quedó en shock y miraba horrorizado a Sai quien seguía sonriendo como si no notara que el aura de Sakura se había vuelto pesada mientras miraba con odio al ninja pintor. Naruto analizando lo que dijo Sai solo lo señaló acusadoramente mientras que un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— **¡A quien demonios le dices pene pequeño, imbécil!**

—**A ti ¿no es obvio? No entiendo como Hinata-san se conforma con un pene tan pequeño, aunque leí libros acerca de esto y según explica, el tamaño generalmente no importa mientras el hombre sepa complacer a su pareja.**

Naruto estaba boquiabierto y sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke observaban entre divertidos y furiosos la pelea de sus compañeros. Sakura se puso entre el héroe de Konoha y el ninja pintor antes de que suceda una tragedia y con el humor que tenía no estaba dispuesta a curar a ninguno de los idiotas que tenia de amigos.

—**Volviendo a lo que importa— **Naruto carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos**—Les apuesto a ambos que no pueden pasar una noche juntos en la misma casa.**

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por unos segundos, analizando los pro y contra de tener que estar toda una noche bajo el mismo techo, pero ambos eran obstinados y estaba en juego su orgullo. Además Tsunade decía que había que recuperar los vínculos y quizás esa sea una buena forma.

O quizás solo era una excusa y lo que querían en verdad era ganar la apuesta.

Definitivamente era eso.

—**¿Y si ganamos la apuesta?— **Naruto sonrió, se esperaba una pregunta así por parte de Sasuke, lo conocía y sabia que jamás aceptaría algo si no recibía nada que él desease a cambio.

—**Si ganan, seré su esclavo todo un día, ttebayo—**Sasuke y Sakura pensaron que era demasiado tentador tener a Naruto como esclavo todo un día, así podrían aprovecharse y ver sufrir al rubio un buen rato **—Pero si yo gano— **El rubio mostró una sonrisa zorruna, de esas que sabes que detrás de ella traman algo muy malo**— Ambos… harán el Oiroke No Jutsu.**

Sakura sorprendida solo atinó a levantar su puño de forma amenazante**— ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? —** Murmuró enfurecida la pelirosa. Naruto bufó molesto.

—**Solo elegí ese Jutsu porque sé que ambos lo odian, no es nada de perversiones Sakura-chan, sabes que yo amo a Hinata, ttebayo— **Sakura dudó un momento, pero en seguida mostro una sonrisa confiada y ante la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke y Sai la peli rosa estrechó la mano del rubio. Sasuke no se esperaba que su compañera aceptase, pero no podía negar que estaba un poco "emocionado" con la idea de que Naruto tenga que hacer lo que él diga por todo un día, por lo que con una sonrisa altanera chocó los puños con el rubio, sellando así la apuesta.

—**Casi se me olvida… Tiene que ser la noche entera, no pueden irse antes de que yo vaya a tu casa, Sasuke, si cuando llego allá Sakura-chan o tú no están, perderán.**

"_Esto va a ser interesante" _Pensó el ninja pintor mientras veía a sus compañeros.


End file.
